


雙柱孕期車

by kyotsubasa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyotsubasa/pseuds/kyotsubasa
Summary: ★孕期、產乳play有，閱讀前請三思。★其實有一個很假掰的標題«その全てを愛してた»
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Kudos: 4





	雙柱孕期車

灼熱吐息伴隨一聲因情慾而嘶啞的「昌磨」傳進耳中，原先側躺著熟睡的Beta倏地驚醒，他睜開眼，不意外地看見修長的十指環繞在他腰腹上。  
那裝有六個月胎兒而明顯凸起的腹部上方。

空氣中隱隱約約瀰漫冷杉木味與微酸的柚香，拜孕期所賜，昌磨現在對費洛蒙的敏感度比過去任何時候都還高，但能清晰且持續不間斷讓作為Beta的他感知到的話，通常代表現在室內的費洛蒙濃度已經高到臨近危險值，現在隨便一個Alpha或Omega經過他們房門口都有可能失去理智。

「Yuzu？你怎麼了？」室內越發濃厚的費洛蒙讓昌磨意識到事情嚴重性，收起本來要爆發的起床氣，他反覆輕撫結弦繞在他身前的臂膀，試圖讓伴侶冷靜下來，卻適得其反。

沒有回應昌磨的疑問，結弦強勢掙開他，一手延孕肚朝上進攻昌磨胸前兩點，另一手則探入寬鬆的褲頭內，展開簡單粗暴的愛撫。

「等……等等！你明天還有比賽！」繃緊雙腿、扭動身軀，昌磨一面放大音量提醒，一面推拒上下其手的結弦，然而今天他就算用上十成十的力量也扳不開那雙纖細的臂膀。  
就像聽不見他聲音也感受不到他掙扎一樣，結弦強勢擠入他柔韌的大腿間，開始把玩他還沉睡中的性器，太久沒接收到如此直接的刺激，沒兩下昌磨就不受控制的半硬了。  
Beta的身體本就不為生育後代所長，孕程要比Omega要不穩定得多，從確認肚裡有小生命開始，結弦在性事始終小心翼翼地考量昌磨的狀況，為避免意外，整整數月結弦都沒有插入他的體內，最多只要昌磨用手或口幫他解決。  
不過那是在一般情況下，緊貼在他身後的男人剛刷新自身短曲紀錄，在強敵環伺的世錦賽中拔得頭籌，對於天生的Alpha而言，壓倒性的成功有可能會誘發激素大量分泌，使人亢奮得近乎失去理智，成為一隻靠本能驅使雄性生物。

直到此刻，昌磨才真真切切感受到結弦長期憋著的慾望有多強烈，除了股間清楚感受到的硬挺，透過毫不保留撫觸傳達出的渴求也讓昌磨跟著渾身發燙。  
熟稔的挑逗令昌磨漸漸沉淪，正當他乖順的瞇起眼，發出享受的輕喘時，一股涼意襲捲而來，他立刻驚恐地瞪大雙眼。

不知不覺間，睡衣前襟的釦子已被扯開，上半身完全暴於空氣之中，被稍嫌太強的冷氣給吹得起雞皮疙瘩。  
還來不及做出反應，結弦便一把將他掀翻過來，雙腿岔開，跪在床墊上的膝蓋緊緊錮著他身體兩側，面對面之後，裸身的昌磨也被迫毫無保留展露於羽生的注視下。

是的，他肌理鬆散的臂膀、脂肪飽脹的胸部以及線條圓潤腰線全被一覽無遺。  
這副逼得他不得不放棄世錦、把第二代表位置讓給後輩的身軀，這副讓他即使站在鏡子前也認不得那是屬於自己的身軀。

「不，不要看！」Beta、他是個Beta啊，原本懷胎十月就不在他人生的考量中，當然伴隨而來嘔吐、水腫、渾身痠痛等等的生理問題，還有體型的驟變都超出他的想像，此時此刻，昌磨數百個日子裡強押在心底的恐懼一口氣爆發。

「很、很噁心的，現在的我……」側過身想把不像自己的身體蜷曲到結弦無法看見的程度，昌磨把臉埋入被單間，哽咽出自辱的話語。  
另一個人的體溫貼上來，阻止他再說出更多自我詆毀的詞彙。

「昌磨，沒有關係的。」沉穩絮語伴隨濕潤溫熱的觸感襲上昌磨的後背，跟剛剛充滿情慾的擁抱不同，這次結弦的吻飽含耐心以及安慰的意涵，甚至可以說是純潔而虔誠的。  
「現在的你我喜歡得要命。」  
Alpha和Beta註定無法靈魂綁定，即使肉體結合再多次，心靈都無法相通ー這是眾所皆知的常識。  
但為什麼呢？為什麼身後的那人能夠一眼就看穿他不安的源頭，找出最能讓他放鬆下來的話語呢。

「因為在我眼裡，昌磨永遠都是昌磨啊。」

聞言昌磨轉過身，面對這個為了他強忍發情不適、溫柔等待的Alpha，Beta用擁抱無聲應允他對自己做更多的事。

✕ ✕ ✕ ✕ ✕

放入體內的手指增加到第三隻時，昌磨發出迷離的喟嘆，久久未經人事的肉穴一開始雖然抗拒異物的入侵，但結弦比以往更有耐性，模擬交合動作的指節頻頻刮搔敏感內壁，由慢漸快地抽弄著，沒多久就讓他回憶起身體相連的快感，穴口甚至一抽一搐，渴望被徹底填滿。

主動把雙腿敞開，昌磨邊用腳板磨挲結弦後腰處，赤裸裸地傳遞飢渴的暗示，然而他的Alpha卻只是俯身，在他頸項烙下幾個濕吻。

「再等一下。」輕輕舔弄昌磨的耳垂，結弦安撫道，接著沿鎖骨往下攻城掠土。  
靈活的舌尖很快來到因懷有身孕而略為紅腫的乳首，結弦先是繞著周遭的紅暈打轉，把那處呈現深緋色的舔濕得發亮，再趁昌磨因此舒服得瞇起眼時，冷不防重重吮一口。

「別、別吸……」突如其來的刺激令昌磨弓起背，反而讓他把自己的胸部更往對方嘴下送，將他泣不成聲的嚇詛置若罔聞，彷彿一隻渴求餵哺的幼雛，結弦埋首於他的胸口，賣力吸吮出響亮嘖嘖聲，跟沒入後穴手指的急促抽插聲交織成令人害羞的節奏，最後它們全被一個大高分貝尖叫掩蓋。

「啊啊啊！」光靠後面就先高潮一次，昌磨哀鳴著繳械出來，濃綢的白濁一部分灑落在結弦腰腹，一部份飛濺到了孕肚上，跟從他乳尖滲出奶白液體幾乎要融為一塊。

「吶，可以了嗎？」舔去沾在嘴角的乳汁，結弦抽出手指同時懇求。  
正因過於羞恥而腦袋當機的昌磨直到感受讓熱燙陽物抵在後庭入口，才捂著臉微幅點點頭。

「就算你拒絕，我恐怕也沒辦法忍。」為避免傷到胎兒，結弦先把昌磨翻成背對他的狀態，才擠進淌著淫水股間，進入前一刻還意有所指道。  
「那就不要問嘛……嗚！」槽還來不及吐完，昌磨就因一下被頂到最深處而悶哼一聲。  
十指掐住隱蔽於孕肚下的骨盆，結弦一下比一下賣力地操開那久久未經人事的甬道，側著身的體位他們過去很少嘗試，做起來別有新鮮感之外，也會以不同的角度、摩擦到彼此之前很少碰觸到的敏感點，很快就讓兩人攀上快感的頂峰。

「Yuzu，快點，給我......」不再壓抑本能，昌磨抬高腿，呻吟也越加放蕩，他扭著腰鼓勵結弦再放肆點操自己，憑著多年經驗，他敏銳感覺Alpha正顧慮什麼，正常結弦早該張嘴標記他並在他體腔內成結了。

接收到昌磨毫不保留的邀請，結弦反倒苦笑。

「不行，會傷到寶寶。」儘管久違的身體相合帶來極大的滿足感，未來的好爸爸結弦還是強憋著不成結，忍耐所結成豆大汗珠，延他額角滴落磨赤裸肩頭。

迅雷不及的掩耳的，他盤在Beta身上的臂膀被無情拍開。  
「昌磨？」發出疑惑呼喊同時，他就被掀翻在枕頭上，變成要抬高視線，才能與原本被他摁著操的人對望。  
發揮運動員天份，昌磨趁隙反客為主，在結弦反應過來前先一步跨騎到他胯間。

有些吃力的撐起有六個月身孕的軀體，昌磨深吸一口氣，對準Alpha勃發的堅挺坐下，重力的幫助下，肉莖撞進比剛剛更深更熱的地方。

重新被灼燙內壁包裹住，結弦忍不住發出沙啞低吟，這一次，他真的無法忍住不成結。

「呃！你真的是......」

火是你點的，就給我負責到底啊。  
雖然懷裡的人顧著低喘一句話也沒說，結弦還是從那不甘心的眼波和上下擺動的腰部領教了昌磨的心思。

自己真是養出了一隻慾壑難填的怪物啊。  
也沒關係，反正就結果來說，他也是既得利益者嘛。

**Author's Note:**

> 這一晚過後，兩位便不再忍耐，回歸夜夜乒乒乓乓的日常，真是可喜可賀，可喜可賀。  
> 未出世的羽生初夏=女兒：幹


End file.
